The present invention relates to a transfer device for the workpiece transport in simulators, presses and similar tooling or processing machines that have at least one transport rail which extends in a press passage direction and which may be movably disposed and driven transversely to the press passage direction, in lifting and lowering directions, and horizontally in the press passage direction.
In simulators, presses and similar tooling and machining equipment, accessibility must exist to the tool, to the gripping elements and to the driving elements of the transfer devices. The tool exchange and the exchange of transfer devices must take place fully automatically and must be optimizable for this purpose.
In European Patent Document EP 0 147 480 B1, a simulator is described by means of which desired tooling values are determined which are to be assigned to the tool set that is to be set up. The transfer device comprises devices for the movements of gripper rails in the three axes, (for the opening and closing, for the lifting and lowering, for the transfer and the return), such as a central drive or individual motors.
In German Patent Document DE 36 34 756 A1, a gripping rail changing system on a transfer press is described, in which the changing operation of the gripper rails takes place during the changing operation of the tools. By means of the main drive of the press, the gripper rails are brought into a delivery position in which a lifting mechanism on a sliding-table side takes over by means of a lifting movement the gripper rail portion which can be detached from the gripper rail.
In contrast to this state of the art, it is an object of the present invention to exchange during a tool change neither the gripper rail nor gripper rail portions which are to be uncoupled from it in a parting line.
It is another object of the invention to carry out a longitudinal division of the gripper rails in that these are split up into a transport rail extending through the whole press and into one or several carrier rails which extend along the transport rail, in which case the movements of the main drive or drives will be utilized without any additional lifting-lowering movement of the sliding table.
These and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides a transfer device for workpiece transport in simulators, presses and similar tooling or processing machines, comprising at least one transport rail which extends in a press passage direction and which is movable and drivable transversely to the press passage direction, in lifting and lowering directions, and horizontally in the press passage direction. At least one carrier rail is provided that is adapted to receive gripping devices and is fixable on the transport rail. Centering and fastening devices fix the carrier rail to the transport rail for operation of the transfer device, and allow the carrier rail to be taken off the transport rail onto depositing supports on a sliding table for an exchange during a tool change.
The objects are also achieved by another embodiment of the present invention which provides a transfer device for workpiece transport in simulators, presses and similar tooling or processing machines, comprising two transport rails which extend in a press passage direction and which are movably disposed and driven at least in lifting, lowering and horizontal directions. At least one carrier rail per transport rail is provided and is adapted to receive at least one traverse and is fixable on the transport rail. Centering and fastening devices fix the carrier rail to the transport rail for operation of the transfer device, and allow the carrier rail to be taken off the transport rail onto depositing supports on a sliding table for an exchange during a tool change.
Significant advantages are achieved for the invention because of the fact that the transport rail does not have to be divided in its overall length. High investments therefore become unnecessary in the area of the parting planes which extend transversely with respect to the longitudinal course. The transport rails are situated above the transport plane of the workpieces. The cross-sections for the transport rails may be minimized. Better and lighter materials, such as reinforced plastic materials, may be used. The unavoidable vibrations which result from the three axis movements are reduced considerably. As a result, the whole stroke number range of the press can be utilized and the ejection numbers can be increased correspondingly. Irrespective of the type of the main drive, the transfer device can be used in a manner in which it is cam-guided in the axes or driven by an individual motor.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.